This disclosure relates to navigation using a mobile device.
Navigation systems provide little intelligence other than the ability to navigate from an origination point to a destination point. Often such navigation systems are implemented on hand-held devices, and a user may utilize such a system in unfamiliar surroundings, e.g., while walking through a city the user is visiting during a vacation. Because most navigation interfaces on the hand-held device typically provide only a map and/or directions to the user, the user may not experience interesting locations nearby; e.g., the user may walk past a historical location, unaware of the significance.
Some navigation systems can provide data related to locations nearby a user. However, the provisioning of such location data can result in a cluttered navigation interface, e.g., a user may have a navigation interface set to display several city blocks, but the interface may be cluttered by multiple alerts related to interesting locations outside the boundary displayed on the navigation interface. Furthermore, the location data that is received may be of little interest to the user, e.g., a user may be interested in historical locations, but may receive data related to non-historical locations that are not of immediate interest to the user. The provision of such data can result in a poor user experience.